1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi media presentation system for displaying electronic multi media information.
2. Description of the Related Art
When multi media information is displayed, a scenario describing display position and display time of media data becomes necessary. It should be noted that, throughout the disclosure and claims, the wording "media data" generally refers to data to be handled by a multi media system, and includes text data, image data, motion video image data, audio data and so forth, and the wording "media display" is used to represent a reproduction of data into man-perceptible form, such as visual data displayed on a display screen, printed hard copy, audible data and a mixture thereof.
For instance, as discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 1-233489, entitled "Data Display Method and System Therefor", there is a method, in which a data display timing is described by a non-programming language and a time table is generated on the basis of the data display timing for displaying data sequentially. On the other hand, as discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 1-144901 entitled "Data Editing/Displaying Method and System Therefor", there is another method, in which the above-mentioned method is extended by including a display timing of an interaction button for interactively displaying data in the scenario, and the interaction button is displayed at a predetermined timing on the basis of the scenario for displaying corresponding data at a timing of button input.
In both of the conventional methods, only media display and erasure can be described. Therefore, it is not possible to control the display in a manner to vary the display condition of the displayed media data according to elapsed time or by command input by the user. For instance, in the conventional system, it is not possible to vary display condition by providing variation of luminance for the displayed media data, providing visual effect, moving or expanding or contracting the display area, at a predetermined timing.
Furthermore, since a medium name is directly designated in the scenario, it is difficult to modify the scenario or multi media statement for use with another media data display by simply replacing media data.
In addition, when a multi media statement which is variable depending upon displayed input and/or display condition, such as a dynamic link, all branching conditions have to be described in the scenario. Therefore, in such a case, the multi media statement inherently contains a large amount of data.